Pas Maintenant
by BreizhLou
Summary: Lily Evans s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Qui voudrait d'un enfant en temps de guerre ?


Bonjour, bonjour !

Je ne vais pas vous assomer d'un blabla inutile que vous ne lirez problablement pas, mais j'ai quand même deux trois trucs à dire. =)

C'est mon premier OS, première histoire, première idée et tout et tout... Donc j'accepte toutes les critiques constructives et autres remarques.

Sinon, les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à la merveilleuse J..

Et une ovation exeptionelle, un grand, beau, vrai, énorme merci à ma génialissime béta : Anastasya !

J'espère que vous allez apprecié !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas Maintenant<strong>_**.**_

Son sourire. Le plus frustrant était sûrement son sourire atrocement niais. Il ne pouvait pas sourire. Pas maintenant. C'était totalement hors de propos. Non, vraiment, les médecins sont incompréhensibles. Elle contempla étrangement la main tendue du Médicomage Figg. Ce dernier, avisant le manque de réactivité de sa patiente, se rassit et toussota, visiblement gêné.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce. Les regards étaient dirigés vers elle, mais elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle était ailleurs, dans un monde de logique et de bon sens, un monde où règnent la constance et l'ordre. Et il n'avait fallu qu'une simple phrase, quelques mots emboutis les uns après les autres, pour que ce monde s'écroule, déclenchant par la même une guerre civile dans son esprit. Un simple «Vous êtes enceinte ! Toutes mes félicitations ! » lancé par un docteur l'avait laissée dans la plus totale incompréhension.

Elle tourna la tête, les yeux hagards, vers son mari. Il avait l'air si heureux, si enthousiaste. Sans un mot, elle se leva et sortit du bureau en coup de vent, refermant la porte au nez de ces inconscients. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la rue, entendant vaguement les suppliques désespérées de James. Elle transplana. Loin. Elle partit où personne ne pourrait la trouver, où personne ne pourrait la déranger, où elle pourrait être au calme avec ses pensées.

Car des pensées, elle en avait trop. Ce n'était pas responsable. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas maintenant. Pas en temps de guerre. Il était déjà impossible de savoir de quoi était fait demain, s'il vous incluait ou pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire entrer une autre variable à une équation déjà si instable,c'était … inconcevable.

Lily avait atterri dans une forêt. Sans prendre le temps d'observer les alentours elle se mit à courir. Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si la mort était à ses trousses, ce qui n'était peut-être pas tout à fait faux, songea-elle avec ironie. Elle hurla de rage, s'arrêtant près d'un arbre qu'elle martela de ses poings tremblants.

C'était bien le moment de faire de l'humour ! De se montrer aussi irresponsable que James ! Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant ! Elle tomba au pied du chêne, repliant ses genoux contre son corps. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle répétait incessamment « Pas maintenant » en bougeant frénétiquement d'avant en arrière, essayant vainement de se consoler.

Une naissance était censée être l'aboutissement d'une vie, la chose la plus magnifique au monde… et elle ne pensait qu'à la guerre. La guerre qui ravageait des familles, séparant cruellement les parents de leurs enfants, les maris de leurs femmes. La guerre qui emportait des inconnus, des amis, des proches et bien trop d'innocents.

Elle pensa à la vie d'un enfant dans un monde de guerre. Ça n'était pas possible. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. Pour qui que ce soit. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginée en avoir. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'un enfant ne puisse profiter de l'innocence, de la gaieté et de toutes ces choses liées au jeune âge. Elle pensait à l'avenir de cet être sans elle ou sans James. Mais surtout à son avenir à elle sans lui…

Elle observa son ventre d'un regard accusateur et désespéré, comme si c'était de sa faute, et donc de son devoir de lui trouver une solution. Comme si d'un regard tout pouvait s'arranger. Elle regarda ses mains, se questionnant sur son véritable instinct protecteur. Elle avait lu nombreuses histoires qui relataient les gestes tendres d'une mère sur son ventre. Mais elle n'était pas de celles-là, était-elle seulement une mère ? La seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit en regardant son ventre c'était de le découper et de l'enlever pour l'emmener loin d'elle, de subir n'importe quelle opération, n'importe quel sort pour enlever cet appendice dérangeant.

Car oui elle le détestait, le haïssait de venir au plus mauvais moment, ou simplement de venir. Cette chose qui n'avait pas de place dans son monde si ordonné, rangé, classé. Mais elle le savait bien, elle finirait par l'aimer, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas de ce soi-disant instinct maternel, de tout cet amour à donner, de cet attachement trop fort qui nous lie contre notre gré à un autre être. Il ne fallait pas que toutes ces choses là arrivent, la guerre ne le permettrait pas. Vous-savez-qui ne le permettrait pas.

Elle éclata en sanglot. Là. Au milieu de cette immense forêt. Seule. Toutes ces choses là étaient réservées aux autres. Le bonheur parfait, idyllique, utopique, ce n'était pas pour elle. Pas maintenant. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher, elle devait rester concentrée et active, pour continuer à aider les gens comme elle le pouvait, avec ses faibles moyens. Une grossesse prend du temps. Du temps et de l'énergie. Et puis, même après, un bébé accapare encore plus de temps, encore plus d'énergie. Et ça ronge votre joie de vivre en ne vous laissant aucun répit, aucune pause. Ce n'est même pas indépendant, pas utile.

Mais c'était de sa faute aussi, elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi attentive aux autres. Elle n'avait qu'à oublier les conséquences, être moins pragmatique, moins objective. Et seulement là, elle pourrait se réjouir, être enfin heureuse, comme James avait semblé l'être… Mais elle n'était pas James. Elle n'était pas capable d'avoir un être en plus dans sa vie.

Elle se tortura ainsi le reste de la nuit. Elle ne dormit pas, malgré son immense fatigue, le désordre de son esprit la maintenant inlassablement éveillée.

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube naissante qu'elle se décida à rentrer, poussée par la faim, embrumée de mille pensées confuses. Avant de transplaner, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et soupira.

Elle n'était qu'humaine après tout.


End file.
